


菸

by emptythetrash



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, 阴阳怪气, 陰陽怪氣
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptythetrash/pseuds/emptythetrash
Summary: my favorite work in this period
Kudos: 2





	菸

二十三歲的周宇翔第一次有了抽菸的念頭。

桌上那盒香菸是剛剛去小賣部買回來的，他從沒想過一包菸那麼昂貴，把每天規劃好的吃飯錢都花去了大半。可是今天已經過完了，周宇翔在台前小哥刷條碼的時候想，明天中午在公司多蹭一點吧，晚餐就別吃了，衝動害死人。

他還是把那包菸買了回家，然後擱在小房間裡唯一一扇窗下的唯一一張桌子上。他躺在靠牆的窄小單人床上，仰面盯著天花板，沒開燈也沒出聲。他實在不知道買一包菸回來又不抽是做什麼，他剛剛甚至是拖著已經洗好澡的身軀出的門，跨過不知道是哪幾間工廠偷排廢水的水溝，抄近路到了火葬場邊上的小賣部，再經過路燈已經壞了的暗巷回到自己的公寓。

可能是真的太難過了，突如其來的難受，突如其來的恐慌。

一小時前洗完澡的他也像現在一樣躺在床上準備入睡，這是周宇翔兩個月來第一次在十二點前躺上床。他難得意識清醒地完成洗漱，本以為終於能好好睡一覺飽的，但待他有條有理不緊不慢地整理好自己，真的完完全全褪去所有外出的面孔後，他楞著發呆突然就酸了眼睛。

太累了。

周宇翔突然想起自己十八歲的時候。那時候高考剛考完，他領著成績單選了一個自己都沒看清的專業，填了一所不好不壞的大學。他的生日在年尾，等到過十九歲生日的時候，他就是大學生了。

他的十八歲就像所有人的十八歲一樣──可能之於他來說，還要比其他人的再好上一些，還要再多一點那種小說裡、電視劇裡會出現的浪漫。十八歲的前半獻給書本和自習室，十八歲的後半獻給電腦和商場收銀檯。不用打工的日子他就窩在家裡，抱著他的小破電腦看那些得來不易的動畫片。

菸味從客廳飄進陽台，他起身將拉門拉上。吹不到客廳擺頭的電風扇很悶，但他討厭菸味，寧可流著汗也不想妥協。

十八歲的周宇翔就是這麼倔。儘管站一天的打工很辛苦，上了大學得跟陌生人打關係很辛苦，第一次離開家住到外面很辛苦，應付自己根本不擅長的專業科目很辛苦，他都沒有體會過父親為什麼會抽菸。

他只覺得菸味很難聞。

但二十三歲的周宇翔第一次有了抽菸的念頭。

他到現在還是覺得菸味很難聞，組裡帶他的那個上司也抽菸，每次一接近就會勾起周宇翔細胞裡厭惡的基因。可他現在突然好想抽菸。一瞬間他好像有點懂了，為什麼父親老是抽菸。也許那種感覺真的很好吧，用煙氣脹滿自己的胸腔、肺葉、五臟六腑，然後生活和金錢的壓力就進不來了。他會變得沒有煩惱、變得快樂，哪怕就只是一根菸從點燃到掐熄的時間，用幾毛錢換幾分鐘的什麼都不想。

討厭還是討厭，但他都買了，周宇翔忍不住，還是爬起來坐到桌前拆包裝。他才發現自己手上沒有打火機，又翻箱倒櫃了一陣，終於在背包外袋的深處撈到一小盒火柴。大概是哪次和朋友聚會店家給了就順手嫖走的，他生疏地划著火柴點燃香菸，將菸支夾在指間，擺盪了幾下，最後還是放到桌邊讓它就這麼燒著。

菸味逐漸漫滿整個房間。人都說久而不聞其臭，可周宇翔聞了十幾年，也從沒習慣這個味道。他會想到家，想到爸爸，想到那個被菸味逼得只能冬冷夏熱的陽台房間。他早就不會因為菸味咳嗽了。

他深吸了兩口氣，將小臂蓋上自己眼睛。給薰得。他在心裡腹誹。


End file.
